


Fate: Orchid Words

by Hatsage7



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, F/F, Hypnotism, Light Bondage, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsage7/pseuds/Hatsage7
Summary: Hakuno Kishinami has her awakening as a Magus during the 5th Fuyuki Holy Grail War. *Several* people take advantage of this.(NSFW series, features hypno very prominently. Inspired by some of the more gratuitous elements of the Fate visual novel.)





	1. Night 0: Medusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of Hakuno's many sexual encounters -- based on https://sta.sh/01h6zzy1sy4a.

Hakuno was petrified.

It wasn't that she was too scared to move, or bound, or literally turned to stone: she was just paralyzed. Her body would not respond in any way, shape, or form to her commands. She was stuck in her current predicament and totally unable to do anything to fix it.

...not that she had *any* idea what was going on.

Well, there was a beautiful woman straddling her body -- that much was obvious. But that *really* raised more questions than it answered.

Hakuno had bolted upright mere moments ago, snapping immediately awake out of her dream -- and had just as quickly frozen in place as she locked eyes with a complete stranger. The woman in question was undeniably beautiful. Her long lavender hair was straight, but still waterfalled gracefully over her curvaceous, well-toned body. The short black skirt with pink lining was a stark contrast to Hakuno's long, flowing, perfectly plain white night-gown -- although the unusual glowing bonds, pink, of intricate make and appearing to be quite heavy, didn't quite seem like fashion accessories. Another unusual feature was the... tattoo, or brand, or other kind of red marking scrawled across her forehead. It was so deliberate, like a scar, purposefully inflicted -- ominous, to say the least.

What captivated her most, however, were the intruder's eyes. The other woman was regarding Hakuno carefully, holding her chin and tilting her head... almost forcing Hakuno to stare deeply into her captivating purple eyes, framed attractively by reading glasses. Her irises were pale and striking, powerful... but oddly relaxing... such a calming shade... of lavender... they were...  _ almost _ ...

The intruder snapped her fingers in front of Hakuno's face, bringing her back to attention and snapping her out of the dream-like trance she had slipped into. She smirked, and suddenly Hakuno felt as if a weighted mask had been pulled from her face. "What are you... hey! I can talk!"

The woman chuckled, deep and bemused. "Yes, you most certainly can~. I'm not letting you move  _ just  _ yet, as I would like to speak with my new Master before I took things any further."

Hakuno felt the heat coloring her cheeks, face redder than ever before. "M-master!? W-wait a minute, I don't know what you're talking about, y-you probably have the wrong house o-or something!"

"Mmmm, I don't think so,  _ darling _ ~." She practically *purred*, taking Hakuno by the chin again. She suddenly kissed her without warning, no chance to react. Despite it being nothing more than a chaste peck on the lips, the kiss still felt electrifying -- it literally felt just like a small static shock where their lips met. Hakuno began breathing heavily, hyperventilating somewhat at the truly *bizarre* sensation.

"Easy, darling, easy," the other woman said, running a hand through Hakuno's long, brown hair, hand following the cascading waves all the way down to the small of her back. "You are  _ exactly  _ who I was looking for~. I am Rider, a  _ powerful  _ Servant summoned to fight in the Holy Grail War... not that you know what any of that means." She let out a low chuckle, sending shivers down Hakuno's spine. "What's  _ important _ ... is that you are a Magus, my  _ darling  _ Hakuno." The woman -- Rider, apparently -- began coiling Hauko's hair around her finger, began tracing a circle on the inside of her thigh. "Aaaalll that latent magical power... you're overflowing with it~. It's  _ bursting  _ at the seams... and I mean to  _ taste  _ it for myself~."

It occurred to Hakuno that she could, y'know, *try* to do something about the situation she found herself in. "This is ridiculous! Y-you're telling me I'm a... a magician, a wizard? That I can cast *spells*?"

Another low chuckle from Rider. "Oh no, I'm afraid. You have magical circuits, but for whatever reason, you can't seem to use them. It's intriguing... but I think that I may have a solution. You see, I'm very low on mana, or magical energy, after a fight earlier today. One of the best ways for Servants like me to recharge their mana... is to have  _ sex  _ with their Master~." 

Hakuno could feel her blush spreading, burning across her entire face. Rider pressed on, unbothered. "There's no shame in it, of course -- Servants are all attractive, fit, highly compatible personalities with those who summon them. As a matter of fact, Caster... hmmm, that may be beside the point. My own Master has many problems with her own love life... I would never ask her to do something she was so uncomfortable with. The easy solution is to find a Master who's a little more... compliant~." Rider grinned, slipping a hand between Hakuno's legs to start teasing the girl through her nightgown, still totally petrified. She could literally only listen and stare as Rider began to tease her, a confused haze of arousal settling over her mind.

"Lo and behold, here you are, a pretty little thing with Magic Circuits... but no magic to speak of. I think we could reach a mutually  _ beneficial  _ arrangement -- if you could be my Master, just for tonight, I'd be willing to prime your pump, so to speak, get that  _ succulent  _ mana flowing~. I'd help you use your magic, you'd feed it to me. Would you like me to do that,  _ Master _ ?"

"Mmm... y-yeah, that sounds -- wait, no! Rider, was it? Y-you broke into my *house*! I'm not just going to let you h-have your way with me! Th-there's no way any of this is real!" Hakuno's deep blush and growing arousal undermined some of her righteous indignity -- but, c'mon, there was *no* way she was going to submit to this... strange stranger and her strange ideas!

"Heh... I suppose that would be too much to ask. Tell me though, have you figured why you can't seem to move?"

"It's, uh... you d-drugged me? Something in your lipstick --"

"Hah!" Her laugh was loud and sharp, viciously mocking Hakuno's ignorance. She stopped her tender stimulation, very nearly drawing a whine from the petrified girl. "Lipstick, how  _ quaint _ ! As if I were some garden-variety seductress, a particularly unimaginative Assassin... Think again, darling, and look  _ veeeery  _ closely," Rider said in a low, raspy voice, drawing her face even closer. It was impossible for Hakuno to focus on anything else... except for those lovely, relaxing...

"...eyes... y-your eyes are so... sooo..."

"Hypnotic," Rider whispered in her ear, "wouldn't you say? Mmm, I'm having to hold back so much around you... I'm low on mana to begin with, but even with these power dampeners and these -- mm, the glasses are  _ really  _ more for show -- I'm far from my best, and I'm still having such a  _ strong  _ effect on you~."

"Y-yeah... st-strong... effect." Hakuno's answer was barely audible, even in the dead silence of her bedroom at night. Everything, the way Rider loomed over her, the feeling of their chests pressed together, her sweet breath in her nostrils... all of it just *overwhelmed* her. She could only stare into those pretty, pretty eyes, drawn in and sinking deeper with each passing second...

Rider kissed her again, but this time with passion. The other woman's lips were pressed firmly against hers, her insistent tongue and roaming hands sparking more of that electric sensation wherever they touched her. Hakuno moaned, unable to help herself. It was just so, *so* good, like nothing she had ever felt before. She felt so pliable, agreeable, eager to be reshaped -- she felt alive and invigorated for the first time in a long time.

Rider pulled back, breaking the kiss after what must have been at least a full minute. Hakuno whined despite herself and tried to lean forward to keep kissing the other woman. "My, my, my, look at you --  _ putty  _ in my hands~. Oh, Master, oh,  _ little girl~ _ ... are you going to behave for me~?"

"R-Rider, please... I... I..."

She whispered again, hand twisting and playing with her ear, flushed red. "Say it, my darling -- only  _ good girls  _ can be my Master... or my Mistress, if you prefer~."

"I-I'll do anything for you, Rider! P-please, don't stop, I'll behave, I'll be your Master, I-I'll be so, so good!"

"Ahehe... say no more, darling." Again, it felt as though a great weight had been removed from her body, and control gradually flowed back into her limbs. She couldn't... *quite* move, certainly not while she was still staring into Rider's incredible eyes, but she was able to wiggle her fingers, curl her toes. Maybe in a little while, she could --

"Oh!" She let out a small exclamation as Rider grabbed her wrists, easing her to lie down on the floor and pinning her hands above her head, holding them in place with a single hand. 

"Wow, Rider. You're really s-strong, huh?" The other woman chuckled softly, making Hakuno's heart beat just a little faster in anticipation. A length of chain with a wicked looking spike at the end appeared in Rider's hand, as if... well, as if by magic. She began slowly winding the cold metal around her wrists and forearms quite loosely. It was more than enough to keep her in place, especially when she drove the nail like a stake through one of the links in the chain, trapping her to the floor.

"...I'm still paralyzed. What do you need to tie me down for?"

"Hmmm, questioning me? Now, Hakuno, is that what  _ good girls  _ do~?" Rider pinched her through her dress, lightly but still somewhat painfully tweaking her nipple. "Besides... what fun is making love with you if I can't have you  _ squirm  _ underneath me? And speaking of  _ fun _ ~..." Rider's coy smiled turned into a more vindictive grin as she ran a finely-manicured nail along the seam of Hakuno's dress, popping the stitches and unwrapping her like a Christmas present.

Rider drew in a sharp breath, placing a hand to her own face as she smiled at the sight of the other girl's nude body. "Well,  _ look at you _ , darling. What a marvel. You're even lovelier out of that nightgown, which I had scarcely thought possible."

"Th-thank you, miss Rider," Hakuno said breathlessly, "I'm so glad that you enjoy it! W-well, not enjoy it, I mean, you've only *looked* so far, you haven't -- AH!"

She let out a moan as the other woman suddenly took one of Hakuno's breasts in her mouth, continuing to grope the one from earlier with her hand. She kept staring at Hakuno, warm, caramel eyes lost in pale lavender ones. 

Rider wasted not a single second before toying with Hakuno, flicking her tongue around her breast, gently and carefully teasing her nipple with her teeth. With every breath and brush of the tongue sending a wave of that unusual electricity along Hakuno's chest, she was getting more and more sensitive, nerves getting more irritated until they felt as if they were on fire. It took practically no time at all for her to devolve into a sweaty mess, panting heavily and moaning incoherently. She bucked her hips and struggled against her chains, but it was no use. She was helpless to do anything, to touch Rider or herself -- all she could do was whine needily and keep whispering Rider's name over and over again, like a desperate prayer.

Finally, *mercifully*, Rider stopped ravishing Hakuno's breast, sitting up, looking her in the eye, opening her mouth as if to speak... before dropping her head and moving on to Hakuno's *other* tit. Hakuno let out a deep, badly-aroused moan and just started *begging*. "R-Rider, please! Please fuck me, I-I can't take this anymore!"

Rider chuckled, pulling herself up until she was staring into Hakuno's eyes again. She didn't even try to resist getting lost in the other woman's eyes, all the tension in her body melting away within seconds. A dopey grin spread across her face, feeling relaxed despite her newfound sensitivity.

"Very good, that's more like it~." Rider smiled at her, tangling a hand in her wavy locks and pulling oh-so-gently. "You're being such a good girl for me, Hakuno... I'll go ahead and give you what you want~. Remind me... is this what you wanted?" She reached behind her, still looking at Hakuno while she teased her clit with her thumb.

"Ah! Y-yes, more, *please*!"

" _ More _ ? Well, I certainly wouldn't want to disappoint my Master... I  _ live  _ to  _ serve _ . Is  _ thiiiis  _ what you wanted~?" She teased Hakuno further, rubbing her palm along Hakuno's fold, steadfastly refusing enter her, even as Hakuno spread her legs wider. Rider kept tugging her hair, in sync with the movements of her hand and thumb. So many sensations were assaulting Hakuno with absolutely no *release*. 

The girl was practically *drowning* at this point, dripping wet with nothing to show for it. She moaned, grinding against her "Servant's" hand with her eyes closed. "R-Rider, *please*. I'm so... y-you're so... ohhhhh, I want you so *badly*."

Rider leaned in, kissing her on the lips and whispering in her ear. "Beg for it, Hakuno~."

"Hhnnn, I've *been* begging! Please, Rider, what more do you want?"

The other woman stopped altogether, drawing a sound of absolute anguish from Hakuno. She hiked up her skirt and slid down -- oh God, were those *lace* panties? "No, Hakuno, I want you to  _ really  _ beg for it. Show me  _ exactly  _ what you want."

Hakuno nodded enthusiastically, moaning excitedly as Rider sat on her face. She wasn't sure where to begin, so she started by just lapping at Rider, fast but unsure.

"Mm,  _ good girl _ , Hakuno. Juuust keep doing that... my, ah, "Riding" skill is high enough that I can... handle you and your inexperience." Using one arm to keep herself upright, she coiled Hakuno's long hair around her hand. She tugged it in different direction, minutely directing her tongue, pulling harder to encourage her to move faster.

Hakuno dutifully complied with Rider's wishes, instinctively and intuitively knowing what she wanted from her. She moaned, the rough sensation of Rider's fist in her hair adding to her pleasure as she ate her out. The electricity had stopped, for now, but warmth still trickled from Rider, running down Hakuno's chin and relaxing her even further.

She could see Rider's face perfectly, every minute reaction and twitch of her face as she began reveling in her lust. Her (beautiful, lovely, entrancing, perfect) eyes began shining with lust, and pretty soon it wasn't *just* Hakuno's moans filling the room.

"Ohhhh, Master~! Th-this is so much  _ better  _ than I had hoped -- so  _ wonderfully _ blissful. S-such a  _ good girl _ ! Finish me q-quickly, so that I can get back to  _ s-serving  _ you~."

Again, Hakuno was a little unsure of how to do what Rider asked, so she merely forced her tongue as deep into Rider as she could manage. Rider's *incredibly* loud moan filled the room -- Hakuno guessed she like it rough...? It was very encouraging, and she spurred onward, exploring every inch of her lover as best as she could manage, paying close attention to the spots that made Rider's thighs tighten around her mouth, until finally --

"Oooohhh, * _ SAKURA _ *! Yes, yes,  _ YES _ !"

Not for the first time, Hakuno was glad that she lived alone.

She pulled back slightly, as much as too ease Rider down from her climax as to not have her mouth totally filled with the aftermath of her orgasm. For a few moments, Rider continued to mutter, "oh good girl, good girl Hakuno, what a  _ good girl _ ," and grind against the other girl's face, eventually sliding off of Hakuno altogether to collapse in a heap by her side.

Hakuno longed to stroke her hair, to caress her body, but her hands were still bound. She shifted as much as she could, pressing her body against Rider's. "Are you alright, Rider?"

She reached behind her, pulling Hakuno forward into the nape of her neck, surrounding her in an ocean of lavender. "It was… a little more intense than I had thought. Perhaps these power dampeners, or the sudden awakening of even a few of your Magic Circuits… you were  _ lovely _ , Hakuno. I just… need a moment before we resume."

"…you called out for Sakura," Hakuno whispered into the back of her head, feeling the other woman instantly tense up. "Is… is she your Master? Your *real* Master, I mean?"

Rider took a long time to respond, and if Hakuno were any more aware of the stakes surrounding the Holy Grail War -- *especially* the identities of the Servants and their Masters -- she would have been *horrified* at what a volatile and potentially lethal question she had just asked.

The answer *did* eventually come, though. “It would be foolish to deny such a thing at this point,” Rider spat out tersely, “as equally foolish as repeating such a fact would be. Is that clear, Hakuno?”

“Um, y-yes? I’d… be surprised if the three of us had any friends in common for me to tell, though.”

Rider let out a sigh, her seductive persona slipping in the face of overwhelming annoyance (...most of it with herself, and not Hakuno). “It matters not. Your silence is all that I care about. Well, that is to say…” She turns around, giving the other girl bedroom eyes and a smirk as she tries to get back to business. “I’d certainly hate for you to be quiet right  _ now _ ~.”

“Y-yes, Rider…” Hakuno slips easily into her dazed, monotone voice, faced once again with Rider’s *perfect* eyes. She leans forward to kiss the other woman, who is all too happy to oblige. Rider kisses Hakuno, loud and wet, while her hand slips between her legs to make Hakuno… well, loud and wet. Very, very wet, as a matter of fact.

Hakuno moans, high and needy at Rider’s touch. “O-oh, Rider~! P-please, I need you so badly, I n-need you to --”

Rider shushes her with a finger against her lips. “Shh. You’ve been such a  _ good girl _ so far, dear Hakuno. I wouldn’t dream of denying you your  _ reward _ ~.” She kisses Hakuno on the neck, then collar-bone, then just above her breasts, going lower and lower, inch by tantalizing inch, until finally she --

“AAAAH! H-HOLY -- NGGH~!” Hakuno arched her back violently, threatening to buck Rider off before she had even begun to eat her out. So close to her erogenous zone, the tingling electric sensation became much more pronounced. Even the slightest brush of that long purple hair and of those soft pale lips was enough to wake up Hakuno’s dormant Magic Circuits and work them into overdrive. “R-Rider, wait, I-I feel really -- NGH~!”

Eager to get what she came here for, Rider wasted no time in plunging her tongue into Hakuno’s pussy, already soaking wet from her earlier ministrations. Her warm, deft tongue lashed out, skillfully running along everywhere where Hakuno was most sensitive. In mere seconds, she had already come once, the orgasm setting every inch of her skin alight, melting her mind until she was leaking all over the floor, a figurative puddle of Hakuno (though quickly Rider was helping her make a literal one).

And yet, despite all of her many Magic Circuits being unmistakably ignited at once, egregiously inflamed like so much dry tinder-- Rider was not stopping. Her tongue kept pleasuring Hakuno, going even *faster* if such a thing was possible. The poor girl was driven so hard that the end of her first orgasm quickly crested into the next. She wasn’t given an instant to recover from the entirely new sense she had been granted before she came for a second time, then a third, then a fourth, lust overwhelming any more nuanced details she might have otherwise felt in the moment. She struggled as if for her *life* to escape from her bonds, but Rider’s chains held tight -- the only thing she could do was wrap her legs around her lover and keep coming, and coming, and coming…

“...and coming, and coming, a-and coming, and coming --”

“Hakuno!”  _ Smack! _ The sound of her name being shouted, punctuated with a sharp slap to the face, was just about enough to get her to stop talking, even if it didn’t do too much to help focus her mind. Habit alone compelled her to stare into the purple eyes in front of her, a frown of genuine concern and a distinct lack of glasses making it hard for the exhausted girl to identify her at first.

“Hakuno, darling, are you alright? I know that I have a tendency to be rough, a-and maybe I shouldn’t have drained you of  _ that _ much mana… but my god, what a  _ perfect _ little lover you are. So…  _ lustful _ , and those noises! You’re like my own little…  _ bunny _ , aren’t you Hakuno~?”

“B… b… b’nny…” was all she could offer in response as she sunk further and further into the dark realm of sleep, drained in a way she had never felt before. Unable to move once again, though this time not trapped by a petrifying stare or chains around her wrists, but being overwhelmed by a surge of incredible new energy -- that was just as quickly drained away.

Rider had untied Hakuno, picking her up and sitting her in her lap, rocking her gently from side to side. “There, there, Master,” she cooed softly in her ear, “I know this must have been quite the ordeal for you. So very confusing, so many new ideas and feelings -- you must not know what to think at all.”

“N-not… think…” Hakuno nodded slightly, sinking into the other woman’s soft arms and *very* ample chest, using it as a pillow as she drifted off.

“Well, then, my little  _ bunny _ ~, don’t think at all. Just sleep, safe and sound in my arms… perhaps tomorrow night, I shall show you how to use your new gift, and we can  _ really _ enjoy ourselves.”

Hakuno had fallen asleep as soon as Rider had suggested the idea -- but she was at least smiling as she snore, and as she felt a hand running through her hair, she had pleasant dreams about what things were in store for her… 


	2. Day 1: Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a thrilling night, Hakuno goes to school and meets a very strange young girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, remember that one fic I published half a year ago with really graphic sex between a hot anime lady and submissive anime girl? Here's the next chapter, that has neither sex of any description, nor the hot anime lady. 
> 
> blegh
> 
> It's mostly exposition, because in addition to needing to establish what the FUCK is going on with Fate's magic system and how much of the Holy Grail War is common knowledge, I also gotta prime the pump with information that's gonna be relevant later.
> 
> ALSO IN CASE IT WASN'T CLEAR THE KIDS AREN'T 17 LIKE IN THE SOURCE MATERIAL, RIN'S DEFINITELY NOT A MINOR!!!
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading

Hakuno woke up.

She blinked, slowly coming back to her senses. Her dreams were hazy and lustful, but she distinctly remembered dreaming about a beautiful woman with gorgeous purple hair and entrancing purple eyes. She also remembered --

Oh.

_Oh_.

Hakuno’s bed and nightgown were ruined. The rest of the bedroom was relatively untouched, but she was deeply disoriented by just how thoroughly her fantasy had taken her… 

And yet, while the sensation of waking up naked, sore, and unpleasantly sticky was immensely unpleasant -- it wasn’t nearly as unpleasant as realizing she was alone.

Which was a damn _weird_way to feel when she had always lived alone, right? Just because she had had a lovely and particularly intense wet dream wasn’t an excuse for feeling lovesick. 

She sat up, clutching her sheets to her bare chest out of some sense of modesty. A bolt of fatigue shot through her skull, reminding her acutely of how dehydrated she was. 

When she went over to the nightstand to drink from her water bottle, she also noticed that her jaw was _shockingly_sore, yet another unpleasant and confusing detail.

Hakuno couldn’t help but be a little incredulous. _Had that woman… actually been __here…?_ There was no sign of anyone else having been in or out of the house… but she wouldn’t have been this sore if she had been asleep and alone… but surely a woman that strange couldn’t be _real_… _but _she was so _unreal _that Hakuno couldn’t possibly have conjured her from thin air…

“Dammit, Hakuno,” she whispered to herself. “Only you would be stupid enough to give yourself an existential crisis over a sexy librarian.” She took a final swig of water, comforted by her self-ridicule, and resolved to push the strange situation from her mind for the time being. 

...although, if she could find another woman with purple hair to call her “bunny”... 

She clapped her hands to her cheeks with a loud “pap!” “No! Bad! School! Now!”

With that barely functional train of thought established -- Hakuno _finally_got dressed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The campus cafe was the perfect place to sit and recover. It was busy enough to provide some anonymity but not busy enough to be loud, and the corner booth was comfy, far away from the kitchen and the front doors, AND the coffee was better than the sludge in the cafeteria or the community rooms. It was simply the best place for students who didn’t want to be bothered.

Hakuno was hunkered over a thick computer science textbook with sunglasses covering her eyes. She clearly didn’t want to be bothered.

She had been drifting in and out of daydreams through all of her morning classes, zoning out during lectures and looking down at her notes to find a sketch of an eye (like she was in middle school again, good lord). Reading her textbook was a struggle at the best of times, but today it was completely impossible. 

Her haphazard thinking was brought to an abrupt halt by someone sitting down. Hakuno glanced up and her frown quickly shifted from one of annoyance to one of abject confusion. The girl sitting across from her was a student… in high school. Her light tan jacket and her youthful twintails were a dead giveaway to just how young this girl was.

The girl herself was sitting prim and proper, hands folded on the table and a polite smile on her face. Most remarkable were her eyes, brilliant and emerald green… 

Hakuno realized that she had been staring at this young girl in silence for a while now (she _had _to stop staring into people’s eyes). She cleared her throat, a little embarrassed. “Erm, excuse me, can I help you?”

She tossed her hair imperiously over her shoulder. “You know, I’m not quite sure yet. Do you mind if I ask what you’re studying there?”

“...yeah, it’s a computer science textbook. It’s a chapter on, uh…” Hakuno had to skim the text briefly to double check. “Computer networks. Communication and the infrastructure -- uhh, the stuff connecting us together.”

The younger girl stared blankly across the table. To her credit, she seemed a little less blank than most people did when she started talking about her major. “I… don’t work much with computers. Seems like you’re at least _somewhat_intelligent, though.”

_Rude_. Hakuno managed to turn an involuntary twitch into a tight smile. “Gee, thanks. That really means a lot coming from -- sorry, didn’t catch your name. Who are you and why are you here?” 

“My name… is Rin Tohsaka.” She paused, as if the name would have any kind of effect on Hakuno. “You’re Hakuno Kishinami, right? Let’s cut to the chase -- something weird happened last night, and I’m pretty sure you were at the center of it, somehow.”

“That’s pretty vague, kid. Uh, Rin, I mean.”

“Then let’s get into specifics.” The girl leaned forward and interlaced her fingers conspiratorially. Hakuno did not humor her. “Last night, a Servant went into a part of the city that up until now has been off limits -- no need to involve ordinary people if we don’t have to.”

“Woah, what? What are you -- ”

“_However_, you’re not an ordinary person, are you? The Servant in question gained a significant amount of mana -- there aren’t any ley lines in this part of Fuyuki, and nobody died, which means that the Servant… they, ah… th-they…”

Hakuno groaned and pushed up her sunglasses to pinch the bridge of her nose. “The Servant had sex with their master.”

Rin’s blush deepened until her face matched the color of her bowtie, but to her credit she managed to nod and keep a serious, relatively unabashed look on her face. “Y-yes, that’s right.”

“Alright, kid, listen -- I have no idea what’s going on here, and I’m not exactly _thrilled_about apparently having been seduced last night or your comment about nobody _dying_.” She racked her brains for the scant few details she remembered from her liaison. “I’m a magus, apparently. I made an… agreement with that woman, under significant duress, to restore her… mana? I definitely won’t do it again, and I’ll be sure to let you know if she asks for another booty call.” Hakuno stood up and quickly gathered her things, hoping to fluster the younger girl enough to leave without further objection.

Rin objected, loudly. “W-wait!” She grabbed Hakuno’s sleeve before her eyes darted and she looked appropriately ashamed. “You, uhhh… if you did wh-what I think you s-said you did, there’s a lot of things that have changed for you now. Can I at least… make sure you’re okay before you leave?”

Hakuno considered the other girl’s offer. Here was someone who clearly knew what she was talking about, even if she was just a high schooler. Even if she probably had an ulterior motive, Rin could probably answer a few lingering questions about the hot librarian who broke into her house uttering D&D gibberish, and why Rin seemed to treat it as a life or death issue. “Hey, Rin? How old are you?”

She blinked. “Almost 19. My birthday’s in February. Why does that matter?”

Hakuno thought for a moment about what she was like five years ago and what kind of dire straits she would have to have been in to go to a random college student several years older than her for help -- or, to _offer_her own help, she supposed. She slid back into the booth. “I don’t have to be anywhere today, so we can talk for a while. Firstly, what’s all this talk about mana and magic circuits about? We’ll assume for the moment that it’s, you know, real -- how does it work?”

Rin, still gently holding on to Hakuno, brightened up immediately, all embarrassment totally forgotten as she started rolling up the sleeve of her own blouse. “To put this _very _simply, magic is a little more complicated than waving a wand and floating some rocks around, or animating some brooms with a magical hat. It requires a lot of energy and an immense amount of focus. You said you were studying computers? I’m sure you already know what circuits are.”

“Sure. Do you mean logical circuits or the circuits that physically exist in systems and regulate the flow of electricity?”

“The… second one…?”

Hakuno smiled despite herself. Teenagers. “Okay, that seems simple enough -- so a Magic Circuit conducts… energy as mana? That’s what lets you cast spells.” She tried not to wince as Rin let out a decidedly sinister chuckle.

“Oh, no my dear Hakuno. Mana is the most basic expression of a soul; every creature with any amount of mana has magic circuits, but they can’t _all_do magic.” She flexed her dainty fingers and curled them into a fist, illuminating a detailed tattoo that wasn’t there before. Hakuno couldn’t help but stare, mouth agape, at the pattern of lines that spiralled and curled around each other like bismuth crystals, glowing the same sparkling green as Rin’s eyes. “_This _\-- is a magus family crest. The Tohsaka family crest, to be precise, representing centuries’ worth of study, practice, and breeding. Each millimeter of _my _crest is information that allows me to shape and direct mana as I see fit -- into commands -- into _spells_. Make sense so far?”

“It… connects your circuits. It stores memory and commands… like a motherboard,” Hakuno said a little blankly as her fingers traced the geometric pattern on Rin’s arm, which tensed up and stopped glowing as soon as she spoke.

“You idiot: magic isn’t nearly so much like computers as you’re making it out to be!”

Hakuno sat up, still a little fuzzy from getting lost in Rin’s family crest. “Right… sorry. I guess… you can’t really cast spells without a family crest.”

“You can, but obviously it’s much more dangerous. It’s like a nervous system -- your nerves will wear out if you overuse them, or overload them, or if you try to transplant them without protection, and your system will _violently_fail.”

“...that’s wiring. You’re describing what happened when my light switch stopped working and I had to replace it without electrocuting myself; you’re literally talking about -- ”

“Gahhh, stop talking! You are not the first person I’ve had to explain magic to! They’re like _nerves_, and that’s that!”

Hakuno threw up her hands defensively. “Okay, sheesh. So they’re like nerves… that you can transplant?”

Rin rubbed her temples. “Yes, that’s why the Servant from last night accosted you. This is starting to drive me nuts, can we go somewhere else?”

Again, Hakuno had to stop and consider her situation. “Are you sure it wouldn’t be better to examine my circuits here, at a table? And, ah… I’m sure we’re safer from… Servants in a public place.” She felt a little ridiculous talking like that, but the words had a definite effect on the other girl, making her much less annoyed. 

“I… I would prefer it if we were alone. It would make… several things easier? And of course we wouldn’t be talking about such sensitive things in public.”

Hakuno was confused for a moment, then it finally clicked. “Oh, of course! You don’t wanna talk about sex where people can overhear.”

Predictably, the younger girl blushed. “N-no! I don’t have any problem with -- actually, yes. That _is_the problem. Surely there’s a park or something where we can talk without so many other people? Or any other people, preferably?”

“Sure! You want a coffee or something for the road?”

“I’ll, um… have a water, I suppose?”

“Cool. Go ahead and get ready, I’ll be out in a little bit.”

Hakuno got up and strode purposefully to the cashier, a mutual friend of a friend. “Let me get two bottles of water.”

He smiled at her cordially “Sure thing! Is that your cousin or something?”

“Yeah, or something.” Suddenly, an idea popped into Hakuno’s head, fully formed. “Actually, she’s asking for help on a research project. Do you think you could do me a favor and get me some books from the library? I’m still persona-non-grata after the incident with the TA’s sister.”

“Didn’t she literally introduce herself as Rani the _Eighth_?”

“I know, I know, I feel like a moron. Books, please?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure thing. Comp sci stuff?” He slid the two bottles he had gotten out of the fridge towards Hakuno, coming out to a little less than 300 yen.

“History -- I need to know more about the Holy Grail War. The more that sounds weird or talks about magic, the better.” She slid over 1500 yen. “Keep the change. I’ll be here tomorrow, thanks!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin and Hakuno were walking through campus, winding around bus stops and parking lots until they were finally on the jogging trail in the school’s quaint park. It was too close to the street, so the noise from passing cars kept it from being quiet, but it was nice. 

The scenery certainly made up for Hakuno’s poor small talk. She really didn’t know what to talk about with this girl, and she wasn’t actually all that eager to talk about how her wet dream may or may not have been a wizard trying to kill her.

Thankfully, Rin was the one to break the silence. “So… you mentioned something about ”that woman” earlier.”

“Yeah. She had very purple eyes and long pink hair, and she was wearing these weird --”

“No, no! I mean, that helps me figure out which Servant it was, but that wasn’t what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you… you had sex with -- I mean, are you a…?”

Ah. One of these conversations. “I’ve been out as bisexual for well over a year. You, ah, get a lot more opportunities to figure these things out in college. And I knew how I felt about girls even longer before that.”

“Oh.” That was all Rin said, eyes focused on the path in front of her.

“I guess my first big clue was finding this one American actress very attractive -- I must have seen the movie she was in five or six times in the span of the week. And then, you know, you start getting older, you realize you have a type, or even just a specific trait, and it’s not just limited to boys. I started getting very interested in doing makeup as an excuse to look into people’s eyes. My brother has a similar thing for strong women -- blonde, athletic, surprisingly good with a sword, looks lovely in a dress. You know the type.”

Her mouth twitched in a very rueful smile. “I _really_do.” 

Hakuno shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. “I see the appeal, I guess. Who wouldn’t want their partner to have abs?”

Rin’s face twitched again. “Mhmm. What, um… h-have you ever…”

“Hey,” she said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “I don’t know any of your friends. I’m probably never going to meet them. You can talk about whatever with me.”

Rin let out a long breath, taking a seat on the bench they had been trekking towards for quite awhile. “Have you ever had two people who you really liked, even though one of them is an idiot with no clue whatsoever and the other one is smart and compassionate and noble and kinda has a martyr complex but is just _overwhelmingly_pretty, and you couldn’t stop thinking about either of them, but you weren’t sure whether they liked you back and it seemed like maybe they kept flirting with each other?”

Hakuno opened her mouth before being ruthlessly steamrolled by Rin’s next outburst. “And then, and _then_! There’s this _other_, really mature, really strong, cool guy you get along with effortlessly, but he keeps isolating himself and trying to murder the other two people, and sometimes you want to tell him to jump off a building, and then he does something really thoughtful like make you tea, or dinner, or dust your entire living room! What does that _mean_!? How do you tell someone you like them when you’re trying to hunt down a serial killer, and also when you’re all technically enemies!?”

There was a long moment of dead silence, except for the passing of cars in the background. “So, the Holy Grail War is a pretty big deal.”

Rin put her head in her hands for a moment, then sat back up. “Yeah, it’s a big deal. I mean -- theology and magecraft aside, it’s very hard not to get murdered. Once every generation, the Holy Grail appears here in Fuyuki. Not only can it grant everlasting life in the way that Christianity would have you believe -- it can actually grant the wielder a perfect wish.”

Hakuno didn’t yet have the firmest grasp on magic, but she knew that there were no easy answers. “No such thing. You can’t get something from nothing like that.”

“Nice deduction. The Grail’s power -- from what my father and mentor have taught me, which I have reason to believe was not _entirely _accurate -- comes from the conflict between seven mages. Don’t,” she said quickly, throwing up a hand, “ask me why it’s seven, the best answer I have is that it’s just “one of those numbers”, like three or thirteen. Additionally, due to the convergence that permits the Grail to exist in the first place, these mages can summon Servants to fight on their behalf, powerful figures from across time and space. The knights of the Round Table, Robin Hood’s merry men, etcetera. These servants are slotted into one of, you guessed it, seven classes: Caster, Berserker, Assassin, Archer, Lancer, Saber, and…”

Hakuno realized she was being asked a question. “Rider? That’s the name of that woman from last night.”

“Exactly! In addition to each class having a unique focus, each Servant comes with their own set of powers, weapons, and/or spells straight out of myth. We call those abilities “Noble Phantasms”. Knowing the Noble Phantasm of a Servant helps determine their specific strengths and weaknesses -- which is why I’m _very_interested in anything you can tell me about Rider.

Oh, right, the reason they were even talking about this in the first place. “Why _did _Rider come to me last night? What does that have to do with any of the war stuff?”

“Rrrrright. So, Saber’s master and I fought Rider yesterday, and Caster was there as well. She had to use her Noble Phantasm -- you remember those, hers was a pegasus, and that’s not even one of the _weird_ones -- and even then, she just _barely _managed to survive. Since Servants aren’t supposed to exist in this place and time, they need an enormous amount of mana to merely hold a physical form, let alone recover from the power she used and the injuries she sustained.”

“...and the sex… helped with that.”

Rin sighed. “And the physical intimacy and heightened emotional connectionbetween a heroic spirit and the magus they enter into a contract with allows them to transplant Magical Circuits, which would have been more than enough to rejuvenate her and, apparently, awaken your latent magical ability.”

Hakuno started a little when she said that. “I thought you implied that transplanting circuits was insanely dangerous -- as dangerous as transplanting actual nerves would be.”

“Yeah, that’s right. There was a very real chance she could have killed you, and even without that, you probably experienced a moment of intense discomfort, right?”

She had a vivid flashback to Rider eating her out, lighting her body on fire as orgasm after orgasm crashed through her.

“It wasn’t… bad, but it _was _absurdly intense.”

Rin closed her eyes and took a deep breath, clearly steeling herself for something. “I’d never heard of something like this happening before yesterday, when one of my friends was clearly in a lot of pain after pushing himself _way_too far. Even if you never try to cast, your Magical Circuits could easily misfire. I’d like to… help sort you out, if that’s ok.”

“...okay, I guess? What do you need me to do?”

“Take off your jacket,” she said far too quickly. She blushed and tried to walk back her statement. “I-I mean -- I just need a lot of skin-on-skin contact, I-I’m not asking you to --”

“Rin! It’s not a big deal.” Hakuno tried not to laugh as she took off her brown blazer and rolled up the sleeves of her blouse. “Walk me through what you’re doing to me, _magically_, and take your mind off the physical stuff.”

“Right.” Rin took a deep breath before laying one hand on Hakuno’s forearm and the other on her shoulder, aligning her arm in a precise manner. “Magic circuits: the body’s magical bloodstream. Easy to contaminate, and easy to --”

“I thought you said they were like nerves earlier,” Hakuno interrupted.

Rin gave her a sideways glare, then closed her eyes and continued speaking. “It’s easy to contaminate, and _unlike_blood, there are no magical antibodies, so infections can quickly spiral out of control. There’s no easy way to regrow damaged circuits either, like a blood transfusion could replace lost blood. All I’m doing is figuring out where the circuits are in your body and purging Rider’s… *ahem* foreign material with a…”

“_Mana pulse_.”

At those words, a shock spread through her body, surprising, but pleasantly warm. Hakuno felt newly invigorated, the fog that had been clouding her mind all day finally clearing. She wanted to leap off the bench and jog a few laps around the park, or better yet -- practice a few simple spells with Rin. She turned to ask if that would be alright before the other girl placed two fingers to the side of her neck and muttered another phrase under her breath. She figured the girl was probably just taking her pulse, except for --

_Cold_. Everything suddenly went very, very cold, and Hakuno collapsed limp on the bench like a puppet with its strings cut. Some distant part of her mind noted that she was much more aware of what was going on than she was when Rider had hypnotized her, but she still couldn’t do much more than breathe and twitch her fingers.

Oh shit, she had just been hypnotized _again_, hadn’t she?

Some vague sound of protest rumbled in the back of Hakuno’s throat. Rin looked up, fingers still held carefully against her neck. She slid over and tucked her knees carefully into Hakuno’s lap, tights rubbing against her own, and those cool green eyes staring right into --

Dammit, she really was just totally useless against a pretty pair of eyes.

“Sorry,” Rin said, who at least had enough decency to actually sound apologetic, “but you officially know too much for your own good. For what it’s worth, I wasn’t lying about anything… I just have to wipe your memory. Sorry, again.”

Hakuno let out an annoyed huff and tried to bring her head forward until Rin quieted her by running a hand through her hair. “Shhh, none of that now. There’s no need to fight. It feels good, doesn’t it? Letting everything go and just… _relaxing_?”

As much as she’d hate to admit it, Hakuno was feeling pretty relaxed, her fleeting sense of awareness and anger at this obvious betrayal buoyed considerably by a sea of numbness. It reminded her entirely too much of being with Rider, on top of which -- Rin straddling her with her warm body and petting her hair wasn’t making focusing any easier. She was one “good girl” away from melting and letting Rin do whatever she wanted to her mind.

Which -- _eighteen years old_. Not appropriate in the _slightest_, so those were unpleasant thoughts to have rolling around in her head.

“Thaaat’s better,” Rin continued, “There’s no reason to resist me, is there? We’re friends, after all, and I’ve already told you so much about myself and helped _you_\-- it’s time for you tell me everything you know about Rider and her master.”

“Mmm… Rider… gorgeous woman. Long, lavender hair… weird clothes… red mark… on forehead… a-and pretty purple… eyes…”

“That’s different… her eyes were uncovered?”

“Wearing… glasses…”

“Huh. And how were her clothes “weird”, exactly?”

“Nnh… Tight dress… armbands and collar… glowing… pink.”

Rin shifted, face and body even closer to Hakuno. “_Glowing_? Why was she glowing pink?”

“N-no… wearing… shackles? Weird… bindings… metal, not… cloth… Magic… stuff… Said they were… power dampeners…? For her… eyes...”

The other girl backed off and began thinking out loud, mercifully breaking eye contact. “That doesn’t… I guess she would _have_to have been wearing something if her eyes were part of a Noble Phantasm (and that makes her identity obvious), but who sends a Servant to prowl for mana wearing _power dampeners_?”

“Master… didn’t know?”

She whipped her head back around and pinned Hakuno with her stare. “Did she say that, or are you just guessing?”

“B… both… Talked about her… master… like she was really, r-really innocent… naive...”

Rin now stood up (and plunged Hakuno’s body back into a coldness that drew a whine from her lips, but wasn’t quite so paralyzing), and crossed her arms. “She was clearly lying to you. We know that Rider’s master is a _male_student at our school, and he’s a real piece of work. The person you’re describing sounds like the total opposite of her actual master.”

“Not… lying. She needed… to recharge her mana… with sex… didn’t want… to push her master…”

“No, you must have misunderstood. It makes sense that she would seek out someone like you instead of having sex with a _creep_like Shinji, but -- ”

“Wrong name. Not… Shinji…”

Rin paused her tirade, absolutely stunned. “Rider told you her master’s _name_?”

Hakuno bit her tongue. Rin’s influence was starting to weaken now that they weren’t in contact with each other, and she realized the precarious situation she was in. Hadn’t Rin just explained how dangerous this war was? Surely she would be putting this “Sakura’s” safety at risk, to say nothing of what Rider would do to her when she figured out who had tipped her hand to her master’s identity.

There was a long moment of silence as Hakuno struggled against Rin’s magic. The younger girl sighed and draped herself over Hakuno again, unbearably warm and soft. “Hakuno~,” she said with too much sweetness in her voice, “you know you can trust me, right~? You’ve already told me she’s a girl, why not tell me her name?”

“R-Rider asked me not to… Don’t want to… hurt anybody.”

Rin’s hands started to roam, one hand gently stroking her cheek and neck, the other unbuttoning her blouse and just barely teasing the exposed skin there. “Come _on_, Hakuno. I promise not to hurt her. We’ll just… talk. Like what we’re doing now. You _like_talking with me, don’t you~?”

Some very distant part of her mind recognized that Rin was _shockingly_good at this for a girl who was still questioning her sexuality. Every single other part of her was at war over whether or not to keep Rider’s master safe, or do _everything _Rin asked of her just to keep feeling like this. “R-Rin… please...” She was begging now, desperation adding a keen edge to her voice.

Rin leaned in to whisper in Hakuno’s ear, and she couldn’t help herself from nuzzling into the crook of her neck reflexively. “Hakuno… tell me. Trust in me. Just one little name, is that really so hard? Who is she?”

Hakuno let out a moan, and Rin (her face lobster-red) mercifully backed off to double-check that there was nobody else in the park. Desperately, Hakuno bucked her hips and threw the girl off of her. Both of them got to their feet, Rin clearly ready for a fight, Hakuno weak and shaky and barely able to stand. Her mind was still clouded, but there was one thought she had latched onto that she spoke out loud: “I’m going home… and I’m _not _telling you her name.”

“...okay, sure thing. I can respect that. Don’t forget your jacket.”

Hakuno nodded, following Rin’s order with glassy eyes. She picked up her blazer and began walking off in a vague direction.

“Oh, one more thing!”

She stopped and slowly turned around. Rin was pointing at her, her other hand supporting a finger gun at the end of her glowing crest.

“I still want to teach you at least one spell. This one is called _Gandr_.”

In the blink of an eye, a sphere flared to life at the tip of her fingers, a frighteningly dark red that was nearly pitch black. Another heartbeat and suddenly it slammed into Hakuno’s shoulder and she was flat on her back, dull pain threatening to break the daze she was still lost in.

Rin made her way over to where Hakuno lay, hurting and helpless, all sensation fleeing her body one inch at a time. She couldn’t move. She was also too busy trying not to black out to be that angry, which should have made her angry in and of itself.

The younger girl knelt down, hands cradling Hakuno’s limp body, lifting her up to whisper sweetly in her ear. “I’m going to wipe your memories now. You can’t be allowed to remember any of this, for your own safety. _Please_, I’m asking you one more time… who is Rider’s master?”

“...hnn… f-fuck… off...”

Hakuno’s sight was dark and fading, so she felt more than saw Rin’s shrug. “So be it. Have a happy life, Hakuno Kishinami.” Fingers went to her neck again, and she… she...

**   
  
**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**   
  
**

Hakuno woke up.

She blinked, slowly coming back to her senses. Her dreams were hazy and lustful, but she distinctly remembered dreaming about a beautiful girl with ribbons in her hair and sparkling green eyes. She also remembered --

Oh.

_Oh_.

“Tohsaka _fucking _Rin!” She scrambled to her feet, fighting mad, then immediately had to lay back down when she got dizzy, but she _remembered_things, and that was important. Some upstart 18-year old _brat _had tried to -- to _use _her and wipe her memory. But she had kept Rider’s secret _and _she remembered everything.

She was getting even with that kid, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So, for NaNoWriMo, I'll be posting a number of assorted fics on here, at least three a week, if not more, in addition to update for some of my ongoing works! Would love feedback and ideas -- in the meantime, please enjoy!


End file.
